


Of ugly sweaters and sticky snuggles

by Nelioe, Vickymaus



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelioe/pseuds/Nelioe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vickymaus/pseuds/Vickymaus
Summary: It's Fili and Kili's second Christmas together and that means comfy sweaters, hot chocolate and Zweisamkeit.





	Of ugly sweaters and sticky snuggles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rillaelilz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rillaelilz/gifts).



> This was actually supposed to be a 'get-well-soon' present for [rillils](http://rillils.tumblr.com/), but we are a pathetic little bunch and so it turned into a 'welcome-back-present' instead. :')
> 
> For those who don't know- "Zweisamkeit" is a German word that means two people being together in a romantic way. We decided to use it in the summary because its meaning fitted really well and we couldn't find an English word as perfect to replace it. Besides it sounds really cool like that and I (or we?) think many people in this fandom know German xD
> 
> This is also actually a sequel to ["Christmas for Two"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5524031), but you don't need to read it to understand this story.

 

 

Winter was a time of cold air, of Christmas and gingerbread, of warm homes and thick clothes. It was also the first time Fili and Kili spent with each other after moving in together. Both of them were on paid vacation and instead of spending time on crowded Christmas markets or anywhere else in the city, where people were busy with buying presents, they had stayed at home so far. Enjoying some good movies and the company of the other.  

When Kili dived into a relationship with Fili during last Christmas, he had expected his life to turn into a great direction. Still, he hadn’t been prepared for the feeling of gratefulness and fondness wrapping him in a cocoon of happiness he would feel on every day he spent with Fili. Perhaps it sounded cheesy and Kili certainly wasn’t ever going to mention it out loud, since his boyfriend loved to tease him with things like this, but it was still the truth.

Moving in together brought many advantages. They didn’t need to part anymore, had to pay less rent and never had to drive to work alone again, save for when one of them got sick, of course. The only thing Kili might have to fear was gaining weight, since Fili’s cooking was so amazing and because of the brunet praising his skills so often, his boyfriend gladly took care of preparing most of their meals for them. Then there were the small things, kisses right after waking up, cuddling and soft words of love whispered in the dead of the night and Fili’s ugly, old sweater. It was yellow with a dreadful violet pattern and Kili had no idea, how his boyfriend could’ve kept this terrible creation, until he did the laundry and for the first time noticed how soft it felt. The inside was fluffy and cuddly and felt like a little piece of comfort during dark and cold days. From that day on, the blond often found him stealing the sweater. It was a little too big on him, since Fili was a good deal broader, yet it didn’t lose any of its cushiness.

The current day had begun pretty well so far, too. They had slept in, with staying in bed for a little while longer afterwards, the snow on the windowsill caressing the glass, while the grey sky sent even more of the thick flakes to cover the city. They had kissed lazily, until Fili’s hand had grasped his cock, drawing a surprised gasp from Kili’s lips. His boyfriend prepared him so slowly and painstakingly, he’d almost gone mad. But that had been Fili’s intention all along and at least he’d made up for it with just the right pace afterwards, so the brunet had no reason to complain.

Slipping into the warmest and most hideous piece of clothing Fili owned, they skipped lunch in order to enjoy a nice, late breakfast. The temperature and the falling snow outside offered the perfect excuse for another movie, which turned out to be _Chocolat_ , following good-natured arguing. Fili was just dressed as comfortable as Kili, wearing sweatpants and a dark hoodie. It was something the brunet loved about him. There was no need to always look presentable, with jeans and shirts restricting movements and which just felt tight and pinched after a while. Fili didn’t need to wear something tight to look sexy. There was nothing more erotic than seeing him relaxed and comfortable.

Snuggling together on the couch they started the movie, although Kili had to get up not far into the movie already. Seeing all those wonderful chocolates _Vianne_ created, caused him to crave hot chocolate as well. Fili eyes were shining brightly as he smiled at Kili, gladly taking a steaming mug from the brunet not much later and inhaling the rich scent. While his boyfriend loved marshmallows in it – and Kili hadn’t been stingy with them – the brunet preferred whipped cream.

Finishing the mugs off in no time, Kili snuggled back into Fili’s embrace. Feeling warm from the inside, with the sweater and his boyfriend filling him with love contentment, he let the story of the movie wash over him for some time. If they hadn’t slept for so long today, he surely would’ve been sleepy.

Craning his head, the brunet gently began to nuzzle Fili’s neck, peppering it with feather-light kisses. In return Fili chuckled a bit and turned to look at him, fondness and intimacy clear in his eyes and ignoring the movie in favour of nuzzling the brunet's nose and a gentle little smooch on his lips. It was soft and brief, but it drew them like a magnet and another little kiss followed. And another. And it almost felt like Kili's chest couldn't contain so much happiness within. The brunet bit his lower lip and rested his forehead against Fili's, suddenly unable to focus on the film again and thanking the gods that he had blurted out the offer of spending Christmas together one year ago.

Bringing a hand up to cup a bearded cheek, Kili kissed him again, longer this time and with a bit more pressure. And when he felt Fili's sigh against his skin, he kept going, feeling how a broad hand came up to rest against the back of his neck to pull him closer.

Even though their movements were still slow and gentle, the intensity of the kiss increased just enough for Kili to sigh himself, swinging a leg over Fili's in a flowing motion, so he could turn his body and gain better access to those soft beautiful lips, Kili sat himself right on Fili's lap.

Fill sank back into the cushions with a surprised little gasp as the brunet deepened their kiss, the slick slide of their tongues lazy and languid and spreading a pleasant warmth all over their bodies.

Kili’s hands began to roam over the blond’s chest, feeling the soft fabric of the hoodie under his palms, ere they were met with the resistance of the pecs laying below, soft and firm at the same time. Fili inhaled sharply all of a sudden and Kili couldn’t help but smirk into their kiss, still straddling the blond and now starting to slowly grind against him. Despite the fabric it was easy to sense his boyfriend’s hardening nipples.

He took advantage of that and let his fingers trail over them as he felt Fili’s arousal beginning to grow against his own, and the blond’s hands slid up his sensitive sides and then down his back. The kiss seemed to go forever on and on, but when Kili eventually broke it to look down into Fili’s eyes, he was pleased to find in them the same want and affection he was feeling. It made him smile and he nuzzled his boyfriend’s cheek, nose dipping in a dimple and scrunching at the scruff, Kili’s lips trailing little kisses in the direction of his ear, which he licked and nipped gently sending shivers down Fili’s spine.

A groan slipped from Fili’s throat, causing the brunet to feel the little vibrations it sent through the blond. He was still moving his hips teasingly slow, loving the faltering it triggered in his boyfriend’s breath and confronting him with the same sweet torture Kili had been forced to endure not long ago. It was the revenge he deserved. Fili, though, wouldn’t have it just like that, his arms coming up around Kili’s back, pulling him closer while a hand wandered to the brunet’s nape, with gentle, but unrelenting strength turning his head until Fili was able to claim his lips once more.

It was beginning to get uncomfortably warm in the thick socks and especially under the fluffy sweater, but Kili didn’t even waste a thought on getting undressed, not wanting to stop what he was doing here even for a second, not wanting to give Fili the opportunity to get his laboured breathing back under control. Instead the brunet inhaled deeply through his nose, his tongue and mouth still busy with caressing Fili’s. Pressing closer until his hands couldn't rest comfortably on the blond’s chest anymore, Kili let them wander, one sneaking into his boyfriend’s hair, massaging the scalp beneath leisurely.

That caused the blond to utter a small groan and to hold onto Kili’s sides again. The gesture made Kili smile and he ground his hips down a little harder, their arousals rubbing together through the soft fabric of their sweatpants.

The brunet moaned a little and broke their kiss, breathless and flushed, his cock throbbing in his pants. He wasn’t entirely sure how an innocent little smooch had escalated into this, but the need to feel connected to Fili in the most intimate way was there and it could not be ignored, even if they had made love not very long ago.

“Want you, Fee,” he whispered against his lips while carding his fingers through Fili’s long hair and trying to pour his feelings into just those three words.

Fili let out a soft chuckle through his nose. “Have you not had enough yet?” He asked.

To which Kili answered: “I can never get enough of you.” He didn’t care if he sounded clichéd, it was the truth. And Fili was not one to complain, not when Kili was moving his body in such a delicious sinful way, certainly not when he was actually under the same predicament himself.

They kissed again, just more passionately this time, and when Fili slid his hands down Kili’s back, he slipped his fingers under the elastic of his trousers and did not stop there.

Kili felt the digits ever so slowly trailing down and in between his cheeks towards his exposed entrance to find that he was still slick and open from their previous coupling.  His hips stuttered and he whimpered right into Fili’s mouth at the caress, a whimper that turned into a moan when two went in without resistance.

“Don’t wanna move from this spot though…” He panted as he picked up the rhythm of his hips and rocked back against the fingers that filled him so nicely.

“You won’t need to,” Fili whispered back, voice husky and full of want and affection as he kept stretching Kili’s hole with movements so slow it was the sweetest of torture.

He was comfortable like that and while he appreciated having Fili agree to their current position, this wasn’t how he had planned their little make out session to end, not when his boyfriend wanted to put him through the same, wonderful agony he had already after waking up.

Kili’s hold tightened in Fili’s hair, whimpering softly when fingertips began to brush over just the right spot. It was getting a little too much a little too fast, the skilled digits, intending on turning him into a jumbled mess once more, the grazing of lips, Fili’s breath still smelling of hot chocolate.

“Stop it,” he panted as another shiver wandered down his spine. Closing his lids at the sensation, he leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together in a gentle motion, fighting for control in a situation that barely offered an ounce of it.

Blue eyes were sparkling with love and amusement, by the time he felt composed enough to open them again, but despite the obvious smugness Fili had stopped the teasing, although the fingers were still sitting inside him, only waiting for a rash response.

“And why should I?” Fili wondered, bending the digits and drawing another moan from Kili’s lips.

“Because,” the brunet inhaled deeply, his voice had begun to sound husky, “I want _you_.”

For a second it seemed as if a veil was cast over Fili’s eyes, but as sudden as it had come it disappeared again, leaving them gleaming with an emotion the brunet knew very well. The following kiss had their teeth clashing, it wasn’t painful, not at such a short distance, but it told Kili of the effect his words had on Fili and he relished it.

He didn’t feel Fili’s fingers slipping out of him, only noticed them to be gone, when thumbs hooked under his waistband, pulling his pants down and allowing cooler air to hit his overheated skin. Neither order nor encouragement was needed for the brunet to raise his bottom, just enough for Fili to tug at the fabric until it rested against Kili’s thighs.

It was then, while the brunet was still a bit risen, that he quickly did the same with his own, and once his erection was free he pulled Kili closer to guide his cock into place. Kill gasped and he held onto the blond’s neck, excited to finally feel him inside. As he started to press down, he locked his gaze with Fili’s, and the intensity of the emotions held between their eyes almost knocked the air off them both, a gasp uttered in unison when Fili’s cock was all the way inside the brunet.

It was not the most comfortable of positions, not with Kili's pants in the middle and the stretched elastic sinking into his thighs, but it was a price well worth paying in favour of the closeness and intimacy it offered.

Fili didn’t seem like he wanted to rush it either, placing his hands possessively on Kili’s hips and holding him still. Although the blond had noticed that the other was, without a doubt, ready for him, he still wanted to give him time to adjust, to prevent even the smallest amount of pain. A content smile crept to the corners of Kili’s mouth at the thought, urging him to let go of the fierce sensation of lust to capture Fili’s lips in a gentle kiss, pouring every bit of love and rapture that was surging through him into it.

When Kili started moving, it was gentle and drawn-out. He couldn’t get over the feeling of Fili filling him, especially with their love for each other so close to the surface and he wanted to savour every inch of it.

Clutching Fili’s shoulders for support he easily found his rhythm, slow enough to soothe the ache pooling in his groin, while preventing himself from tumbling over the edge too fast. Fili’s panting breaths reaching his ears sounded like music he’d never heard before, soft and erotic and traversed by so much desire. Kili was barely able to suppress the noises wanting to escape his throat in his need to listen to Fili.

He didn’t stop rocking when he felt the blond’s hands leaving his hips, and only a moment later they were holding his head, tenderly bringing it down to rest his forehead against Fili’s once again. The air between them was hot and humid, and Kili could feel a drop of sweat running down his back, but he couldn’t have cared less. Everything and anything that mattered was Fili and the way their bodies slotted together perfectly in this cadence of pleasure.

“Geez, I love you so much,” Fili groaned deep in his throat.

The ghost of a blissful smile wandered to Kili’s features. The air was beginning to feel a little too thin, causing him to feel short of breath while the pleasure boiling inside him seemed to increase every time he sank all the way down on Fili’s shaft now. And even though the imminent relief was whispering at him, trying to lure him into speeding up the pace, he felt torn between the closeness and the ecstasy that would follow. He wanted to stay like this, wanted to be free of the lust devouring him. He loved what Fili did to him. How every moment he spent with him felt equally desirable. It was hard to phrase what he was feeling, so he did it in the bluntest way he could.

“You’re so perfect,” he slurred, attempting to hold on to clear thoughts, but failing miserably. “Love you.”

Feeling as if his heart was about to explode, Fili tilted up his face to seal their lips together and Kili unconsciously upped the pace of his movements. If they had thought they were going to last long, they had been wrong, their raw emotions bringing them closer than ever to the edge. It only took the sensation of Fili’s hands sliding down his chest and pinching his nipples through the hideous jumper for Kili to come, untouched, spilling hard and warm between them and consequentially ruining not only the yellow atrocity, but also his sweatpants and Fili’s hoodie.

He knew Fili was close as well, when he heard his breath falter. His hips performed a small jerk before his orgasm hit him, Kili’s name on his lips. Panting, the brunet sagged forward, limbs feeling wobbly and weak as he came to rest on the blond’s heaving chest. He felt sated and happy and grinned stupidly when Fili brushed a kiss to his temple.

The sounds of the TV were gradually returning as his heartbeat slowed and his breathing became easier once again. He could’ve stayed like this forever, snuggling against Fili’s chest, listening to his heart and feeling his arms coming up around him, engulfing him in the warmest embrace he’d ever experienced.

At least until he got aware of the moisture coating not only the sweater but also his pants. Wrinkling his nose, Kili grimaced.

“Nooo,” he whined looking down at the pearly stains. “I wanted to wear it all day...”

Fili snorted at that, his chuckles shaking his upper body and rocking Kili gently in its rhythm.

“Perhaps you should’ve thought about it before starting this,” he teased him and the brunet didn’t have to see his face to know of the amused smile sitting on his lips.

Kili huffed with faked betrayal, attempting to urge Fili into a more sympathetic mood. It was in vain. His boyfriend merely patted his bare bottom.

“Come on, get up. You know you will regret it if you don’t.”

Of course Fili was right. This position hadn’t been very comfortable to begin with and perhaps the numb feeling in his limbs wasn’t related to the orgasm but came actually from the elastic cutting into his flesh, but he just wanted to cuddle right now. He always seemed to need cuddles afterwards, which was why he only followed Fili’s words reluctantly.

Separating them carefully, Kili tried to swing a leg over Fili’s lap afterwards. In his mind this seemed like such an easy thing, get out of the blond’s lap, rearrange his clothes and cuddle until he was satisfied. What he had forgotten in his amazing plan, though, were the position of his pants. Just when he raised his leg, the waistband pulled tight around him all of a sudden, taking him completely by surprise and causing him to lose his balance.

With an embarrassing sound of surprise he toppled over, landing on the unoccupied side of the couch. It was only due to his reflexes that he didn’t roll from the couch onto the hard floor right after.

It took the brunet a moment to realise the noise he was hearing then wasn’t simply the movie, but also Fili giggling madly. Scrambling back into an upright position, Kili hurried to pull his pants up, glaring at his boyfriend, which had no other effect but intensifying his laughter.

Kili huffed once again.

“Oh, don’t be like that,” Fili cooed, barely composed and moved over to him. Kili’s lips twitched by the time the blond wound an arm around him. “You are adorable.”

The following kiss couldn’t keep the grin from his features for much longer. He could never be truly angry about something like this and so he gladly accepted another kiss, this one aiming for his lips. It was innocent and tender and simply increased Kili’s desire for snuggling on the couch.

“We should clean up,” Fili said. “We’ve made a bit of a mess.”

“I don’t care!” Kili replied, neither in the mood for waiting nor wanting to take off the hideous sweater. Sure, it was wet and sticky now, but this piece of clothing couldn’t become any uglier.

To underline his words, Kili simply snuggled up against the blond, completely ignoring their dirty clothes.

“That’s gross,” Fili chuckled.

“You’re gross,” Kili retorted with a smile, leaning up and kissing his boyfriend’s cheek as he was pulled closer by the arm that was still wound around him.

With his other hand Fili reached for the remote to rewind the movie and continue from where they had gotten distracted. Kili sighed beside him and hummed contently.

“Just so you know,” Fili began, eyes turned to the TV and the corner of his lips curled into a little smile, “you are going to do the laundry this time.”

 

 


End file.
